


The Amazing Mutating Charles

by kimbob



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, Awkward Erik, Denial's not just a river in egypt, Emotional Charles, His Liebe, I'm sorry i'm what?, Love is a battlefield, M/M, Preggo My Eggo, Romance, Snarky Emma, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/kimbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was was exactly twenty-eight days after the "Incident" in Cuba when Charles discovered another part of his mutation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

It was exactly twenty- eight days after the “incident” in Cuba when Charles discovered another part of his mutation. The mood around the estate was bleak and oppressive. Charles tries to avoid thinking about how just four weeks ago it was actually seven of them. A ragtag band of mutants and one human, ready to reveal themselves to the world. 

Charles also tries not to think about a certain tall, dark, and handsome mutant with gray eyes and a penchant for vengeance and a hatred of humans. 

Nope. No thinking about him at all. 

Charles wheeled down the hallways of his home, the surface thoughts of the other inhabitants making his tense shoulders relax. Charles could hear Alex and Sean argue over what to watch on television, and if he touched on Hank’s mind he would see that he was tinkering away in his lab. Charles leaves them be for the most part, but he tries to keep up a brave face when he’s around them. 

Charles smiles and encourages Sean to continue to practice his sonic scream all the while he encourages Alex to continue to harness his control over his ability. Charles smiles and listens to Hank prattle on about his inventions and his ideas for the school Charles plans on opening to other mutants in the very near future. Charles smiles through it all and pretends that things are okay, even though he’s lost so much it leaves him aching inside. 

Although Charles is broken, he doesn’t show it. Charles couldn’t. There was too much to do and they looked to him to be their leader.

That certainly didn’t stop Charles from crying into his pillow every single night. 

888

Erik has no idea what he was doing here. 

Charles sat facing the fire. Erik watched him for a long moment before his eyes strayed toward the wheelchair Charles sat in. Erik’s stomach clenched and his throat tightened as guilt drowned him. Nothing prepared Eirk for this moment. Hearing Charles was permanently in a wheelchair and seeing it were two different things. Erik slowly moved closer, wincing as the floor board suddenly creaked beneath his feet. He froze as Charles suddenly turned his head.

“Sean, is that you? You don’t have to check up on me I assure you I’m-oh.” 

Erik tries to ignore the flash of shock then fear in Charles expression before it goes completely blank. 

“Charles.” Erik greets because he doesn’t know what else to say. 

They both stare at each other for a long moment before Charles’s eyes slide up to the helmet Erik is wearing. “You look ridiculous in that thing.” 

“Thank you.” Erik said with a brief smile. He tipped his head to the side trying to get a proper look at him. “Are you drunk?” 

Charles answered flatly. “Quite.” 

Erik frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

Charles sighed. “I’m crippled Erik, not sick.” 

Erik winced from the harsh words. He shook his head once. Erik came here to apologize or…something. He came here to see Charles. His liebe. The only someone he loves. 

 

Erik doesn’t say anything for a long moment as the words are stuck somewhere in his throat. Erik’s too busy staring at Charles’s face, memorizing ruby red lips and blue eyes. Finally gathering up the courage Erik said, “Charles, I’m sorry this happened.” 

Charles shook his head. “You hit me.” 

Erik closed his eyes briefly, seeing a flash of him elbowing a screaming Charles in the face. Erik could see himself straddling Charles, viciously hitting him. Charles was getting in his way. Eirk had been so angry he could barely see straight. “I was angry Charles.”

“You hurt me.” Charles continued quietly, his voice hoarse. “I gave you all of me.” 

“And I didn’t?” Erik hissed angrily. White hot anger suddenly filled him and he embraced it. 

Charles glared at him and tapped his head with his fingers. “That awful contraption on your head says otherwise.” 

The helmet. Erik had gotten used to wearing it; Especially around Emma whom he didn’t trust as far as he could throw her. Without thought, Erik reached up and took it off. He stepped forward and Charles held up his hand to stop him, fear and panic clearly in his expression; Erik’s own eyes widened in shock as he whispered. “Charles, I wouldn’t- “ Erik knew he couldn’t finish the sentence. He’d already hurt Charles. 

Throat tightening, Erik stood where he was. Erik needed Charles to read his mind. Erik needed him to know that before he met Charles there was no room to think of nothing but Shaw. Hunting him. Killing him and all of that changed the moment he met Charles.

‘Charles please.’ Erik thought desperately. ‘Please understand.’ Erik thought hard on the first night Charles came to him. The shocking joy he felt from feeling Charles against him; by knowing Charles wanted him. 

Someone like him. A monster. A weapon. Erik had been happy. Erik had felt nothing but Charles. He had thought of nothing but Charles like a thumping headache for the few short months he’d known him: Charles Charles Charles!

“Stop it!” Charles hissed quietly. His head rested in his hands. “Please just go.” 

Fear gripped Erik. “Charles please.” He pleaded. 

“No.” Charles said, his voice broken. “I-We have nothing left to say to each other. Please, leave my home.” 

Erik could hear the finality in Charles’s voice and he turned to go, walking blindly toward the way he came in. This was it then. It was over. 

88

Charles felt physically and mentally sick, and no matter how much he wiped his eyes, the tears kept coming. Charles quickly rolled his way into his bedroom, letting out a quiet sob as he slammed his door shut and wrenched off the sweater he wore. 

Why did Erik come to see him? Why? Erik didn’t even know why he came to see Charles himself and he expected Charles to understand him. How dare Erik push those useless thoughts at him? 

Charles was flushed red by the time he pulled himself into bed. He adjusted his useless legs and lied back against his pillows. Tears still fell from Charles’s eyes and he sniffled, the sound echoing loudly in his quiet bedroom. He was still quite drunk and he realized that when the ceiling suddenly spun like a wheel and a wave of nausea suddenly hit him. Charles fought back the bile he felt rising to his throat as Erik’s thoughts floated through his mind again. There was no sense in thinking on them now. It was over between them. Charles will live out the rest of his life in his wheelchair alone. 

Just as the thought occurred, Charles felt a slight tingling in his belly began and the feeling slowly moved downward. He frowned in confusion as he felt the strange tingling in his thighs. Charles sat up on his elbows, trying to remember what Hank had said to him about phantom pains in his limbs. 

“That’s not right.” Charles said aloud as the tingling turned into outright pain. “Ouch.” A  
Burning sensation followed the pain and Charles’s eyes widened. “Ouch!” He repeated. The pain was overwhelming, so much so that Charles could barely breathe. He called out. The pain was unbearable. 

Hank, Sean, and Alex burst into his room, rushing over to him with panic and fear. They stared as Charles nearly convulsed on the bed with shock. 

Hank moved first, sliding next to Charles to grasp his shoulders. “Charles? What’s the matter?” 

Charles had tears in his eyes as he gasped out, “My legs. I can feel my legs.” 

They looked down; watching in shock as Charles slowly lifted one of his legs. 

Charles’s earlier grief briefly forgotten suddenly let out a delighted laugh. “I can feel my legs!” 

Hank grinned. Sean and Alex looked confused. 

“I guess Telepathy isn’t the only part of your abilities.” Hank said. 

That part was true. Telepathy wasn’t the only ability Charles possessed. Although, It wasn’t the ability to heal oneself either. No. It was the tiny cells inside of him, thriving and becoming a life. 

TBC


	2. I'm sorry i'm what?

Chapter 2

Before

Charles silently counted to five before lightening flashed quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder. He glanced over at Erik who lied sleeping on the bed across from him. They were staying in a small inn on a small coastal town in Maine and they had to share a room. There had only been one room available due to there being some sort of canoe competition the following day. Consequently, the mutant with the ability of superhuman speed he and Erik sought out had politely declined their invitation to join their cause. 

Still, there were plenty of other potentials and Charles couldn’t stop the feeling of excitement at the thought of finding another mutant. He glanced over at Erik again, feeling the sudden urge to talk to him. Charles bit his lip and placed a finger on his temple. The other man was sleeping, but not deeply; riding the wave of consciousness and sleep. Charles sat up in his bed and quietly called out. “Erik?” 

“Erik?” Charles called a little louder the second time. When Erik didn’t answer, Charles reached over and switched the bedside lamp on. “Erik,” he repeated. “are you awake?” 

Erik let out a loud sigh. “Now I am.” 

“Sorry.” Charles apologized, slightly chastened. “I can’t sleep.” 

Erik glanced over at him, not bothering to sit up. “Did you try counting sheep?” 

“Very funny.” Charles said. “I’ve seemed to have lost my flock.”

“That’s a shame.” Erik said as he turned over in bed. “You should go out and find them then. That way I can get a proper night’s rest.” 

Charles felt himself pout. “Erik,” He said as he slid out of bed and walked the short distance to Erik’s own. Charles slid onto the other man’s bed, sitting Indian style. “Can’t you amuse me for a few moments?” 

Erik’s eyes blinked open and landed on Charles. He sat up, grumbling under his breath about crazed insomniac telepaths. “Are you always this spoiled and annoying?” 

Charles shrugged. “According to Raven yes.” He silently watched as Erik rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and couldn’t stop the thought of how adorable he looked. “Aren’t you excited?” 

Erik gave him an amused look. “About not sleeping?” 

Charles rolled his eyes. “About finding more mutants.” He grinned. “I just can’t stop thinking about it. I felt them. All of them. All over the world Erik. I felt their hopes and fears. Albeit briefly, but-“ He bit his lip before continuing hesitantly. “I have this idea. After this is over, I’m going to open a school for our kind.” 

Erik’s expression softened and he gave Charles a small smile. “That’s amazing Charles.” 

Charles smiled again feeling pleased. He didn’t know why, but Erik’s approval was important to him. He wanted to say more. Charles wanted to tell Erik how he wanted him by his side helping him build. He wanted to let Erik know that there was so much more to him, but it was two in the morning and Charles wasn’t in the mood to make impassioned speeches. Besides, he did have some manners. Charles knew Erik thought him to be naïve and arrogant. His surface thoughts sometimes said as much, but now with Erik was watching Charles with an expression he has been trying to ignore since he met the other man. He tried and failed to avoid not gleaming Erik’s surface thoughts and the words beautiful and want struck out at Charles like a punch in the gut. 

Charles cleared his throat as he realized they’ve just been staring at one another for the past minute and a half. “Did you know,” Charles started softly. “your eyes changes colors depending on the way the light hits them ?”

Erik, nonplused by the abrupt change in conversation topic blinked his eyes. “Do they?” 

Charles nodded. “Like now for instance. There’s a soft glow of light in here so they look rather gray. But when the sunlight hits just a little, they look green. When the light directly hits them they’re a clear blue.” Charles smiled softly as he continued to speak. “It’s quite extraordinary really. Its Genes you see. Remember, genes are just recipes for proteins. When eye color genes are on, proteins that make and degrade eye color pigment are made. The amount of pigment in your eye is determined by how good these proteins are at their job as well as how many of these proteins are doing their job….” Oh God he was babbling. “It’s quite groovy.” He said when Erik didn’t respond to his probably unwanted explanation. 

Erik smirked. “I bet you use that line with all of the ladies.” He said having no clue how right he was. 

Charles laughed nervously. “I uh, well. I should let you get back to sleep; we have a long day of traveling ahead of us.” He turned to go, pausing in surprise when Erik suddenly grasped his arm. Charles turned back to Erik. His knee was touching Erik’s sheet covered thigh and he could feel the heat from it. He sighed. “Erik?” 

Erik’s grip loosened slightly, but he didn’t let go. “Charles?” 

‘I want-‘ The two words were repeated over and over in Erik’s mind, and Charles’ mind spun from the pure need in those words. Before he could fully think it through, his mouth was on Erik’s own, pushing the taller man back against the pillows as he straddled him. 

It was a supernova going off inside Charles’ mind. Erik’s thoughts mixing with his own. Yes! Finally. So long. Can’t believe. Equals. The kiss was hard and soft. Fast then slow. Charles felt Erik’s tongue brush against his lips and he opened his mouth allowing said tongue to gain entrance. 

Charles let out a long loud moan as Erik’s tongue snaked against his own. It was absolutely sinful the way Erik’s tongue swirled around his own before hitting the roof of his mouth. Charles made a note to himself about asking how Erik was so good at this when his brain wasn’t busy turning into goo. Erik’s hands tightened their hold around him and he groaned again. He pulled away from the kiss with a quiet gasp.   
“I need to breathe.” He said softly. 

Erik merely nodded as his hands started exploring. Moving up Charles’ back and sides. Charles’ head was spinning and he let out a soft laugh. 

Erik tilted his head to the side. “What’s so funny?” He asked. 

Charles shrugged. “I haven’t a clue.” He said. “Well, I certainly didn’t have this in mind when I asked you to amuse me.” 

Erik smiled and suddenly turned, trapping Charles beneath him. Charles swallowed and his stomach flooded with desire as he saw a flash of what Erik had in mind for him. Erik was watching him with an intensity Charles was slowly but surely getting used to. 

Erik leaned down to press a chaste kiss on the corner of Charles’ mouth. “Have you ever been with another man Charles?” 

What an interesting question. Charles thought. He’s been attracted to other men before yes, but sex with another man? “I’ve never felt the urge.” He answered honestly. “Gender doesn’t matter much to me; I mean I can read another person’s mind for god’s sake.” 

That answer seemed to please Erik immensely judging from the way he grinned with all of his teeth. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against Charles’ own again. 

“Yes.” Charles mumbled happily. He wrapped his hands around Erik’s head and pulled him closer, letting out a puff of air as Erik’s body was flush against his own. Erik pulled away from Charles’ mouth and moved to kiss his throat. Charles arched his neck, holding in a small giggle that threatened to burst forth from his throat. He was incredibly ticklish in that area. Erik pulled back slightly, mentally urging Charles to open his legs so he could lie between them. Charles eagerly complied to the request, spreading his thighs with a nervous laugh. Erik slid between Charles’ open thighs Charles gasp followed by a moan coming from both men this time. Charles could feel everything Erik was offering, the hard line of Erik’s cock pressed deliciously against his own was easily felt through the thin layer of their pajama pants.

Erik was watching Charles with a hunger that could only be described as shark like. Charles felt himself shiver from the intensity of the moment. He’d never wanted anyone this much before and it was a bit frightening. Erik was doing nothing to try and shield some of his thoughts instead opting to push them at Charles without shame. The words and images were so intense that Charles could have come just from that alone. He pulled Erik in for another kiss, sucking obscenely on the other man’s tongue. 

Charles’ hands tangled themselves in Erik’s hair and he tugged eliciting another groan from the man. Erik suddenly pulled away and sat up on his knees. He reached for Charles’ pajama pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Charles sat up and took his t-shirt off, tossing it off of the bed, and watching as Erik quickly divested himself of his own clothing. Charles’ eyes slid down between Erik’s legs and he licked his lips in anticipation. He met Erik’s gaze his heart constricting when he noticed the other man was watching him with a soft expression. 

Charles opened his arms in invitation and Erik moved to lie in them. Charles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Charles kissed his chin followed by his nose quickly followed up by his eyes. Charles’ hands slid down Erik’s back and gripped his ass urging him to move. 

The first brush of Erik’s cock against his own made Charles’ eyes cross. He gripped Erik’s shoulders tight in his hands, moaning nonsense words as his own hips moved of their own accord; Erik’s heavy body pressing him into the mattress. Slick cocks rub against one another in the most pleasurable way. Gray eyes stared deeply into blue ones. Charles broke eye contact first. It was too much.

“Harder,” Charles panted. “Please.” Charles tightens his legs around Erik’s waist. He could feel himself at the end. The pleasure was building low in his stomach and move downward. He came with a groan. He pulled Erik’s mouth against his own in a hard kiss, pulling back just in time to see Erik’s eyes open wide as if he were in shock. His hands caressed the side of Erik’s face as he comes with a long shuddering groan. 

Charles catches Erik as he collapsed on top of him. Both men are silent as they let the importance of what they had just done wash over them. Erik tried to move, but Charles tightened his hold around him. 

“Wait,” Charles said quietly. “Just stay here for a tic.” 

Erik chuckled and kissed behind his ear before lifting his head. “I’d rather not get stuck together.” He rolled off of Charles with a groan and made his way into the bathroom naked. 

Charles could feel exhaustion start to creep into his mind and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He started something in surprise and opened his eyes when he felt something warm touch his belly. He smiled sleepily as he watched Erik gently clean his stomach. “Romantic.” He commented. 

Erik snorted and tossed the washcloth onto the night stand and slapped Charles’ thigh so he could move underneath the covers. Charles let himself be pulled into Erik’s arms. He rested his ear against Erik’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heartbeat and the soothing flow of his surface thoughts. They had a long day ahead of them and if Charles played his cards right along future as well. 

8

Now

Hank wanted to take blood from Charles and run tests that very moment they all discovered Charles could walk again. Charles politely declined and decided to go running instead. 

Hank scratched his blue furred head. “Running?” He asked. “But you’ve just recovered from a severe spinal cord injury. This is amazing Charles we need to-“ 

“I think the professor would rather run.” Alex cut in throwing an arm around Hank’s shoulder. 

Hank frowned. “But-“he trailed off as he was bodily dragged out of Charles’ bedroom. 

Sean watched the scene with amusement before turning back to Charles who was slowly placing his feet on the ground. He stepped forward, pausing when Charles held his hand up. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

Charles nodded as he smiled. “I’m quite alright. I’m just going to get changed.” 

Sean nodded and watched as Charles slowly walked toward his dresser. “Do you mind if I went running with you?” 

Charles smiled and nodded. “I’d quite like that Sean thank you.” 

Sean nodded with a grin. “I’m going to change.” 

88

Sixty minutes had gone by and Charles didn’t stop running. He couldn’t get enough of the wind in his hair. He couldn’t get enough of the way his legs ached as he pushed himself to run even faster. Sean had since abandoned him moments ago and Charles was fine with that. Charles finished another lap around hi estate and slowed down to a job before collapsing onto the front lawn with a cheerful laugh. 

Charles stared up at the darkened sky feeling true elation for the first time in weeks. He spread his arms wide as he thought of the limitless future ahead of him. ‘If only Erik was here to share this with me.’ The thought came unbidden and his smile dimmed a bit. Erik had been here and he had sent him away. Charles immediately shook those thoughts away as it was pointless to think of them now. Tomorrow he’d let Hank run his tests and officially move on with his life. 

For now, Charles will just look at the stars and secretly wonder about the man he loved. Well, still loves. 

88

“Hmm.” 

Charles fought the urge to roll his eyes. “You keep saying hmm and I have quite the genius intellect to know something is up.” He glanced at Hank who was scratching his head. “Hank?” 

Hank turned to look at him. “Huh?” He glanced back down at the results in his hand. “Hmmm.” 

Charles hopped off of the exam table with a sigh. “Yes well, I’m going to get lunch and by the time I come back you should have some answers as to why you keep saying hmm.” 

Charles returned four hours later, having been distracted by Sean and Alex practicing their powers. Hank was still sitting in the same spot, leafing through a large book. 

Charles paused as Hank’s thoughts pushed into his mind. ‘If this is true then this is the most amazing thing I’ve ever encountered.’ 

“What’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever encountered?” Charles asked outloud. 

Hank nearly jumped out of his fur and he looked up at Charles with a startled expression. “Charles.” His eyes strayed to Charles’ stomach and he tilted his head to the side. 

Charles frowned. “Why are you staring at me like that-Hank? Hank?” Charles snapped his fingers in front of Hank’s face. 

Hank blinked and glanced up at Charles. He blinked again before blurting. “Human Chorionic gonadotropin.” 

Charles frowned. “I’m sorry what?” 

“HCG.” Hank repeated. “It’s a hormone that’s produced during-“ 

“I know what it is.” Charles cut in. “I just don’t understand why it is you keep saying it?” 

Hank held up a paper with Charles’ blood test results. “Your blood. The levels are, well the fact that you have the hormone is amazing. But, the levels are extremely high. I mean of course I have to run a few more tests, but I don’t think healing is a part of your mutation. I think you’re able to produce..”

Charles’ watched Hank prattle on. Words like gametes and produce Implantation and eggs standing out and slapping him in the face. He blinked down at Hank. 

“it’s amazing!” Hank finished. He grinned up at Charles, shaking his head. “What I don’t understand is how it is you’re-Oh.” He said. Charles knew if he wasn’t blue he would be blushing. “Oh.” He said with understanding. “Charles you’re pregnant.” 

Charles knew Hank knew who had did the “implanting”. That didn’t bother Charles. No. It was pretty much the fact that Hank was pulling this cruel joke on him. “This isn’t funny Hank.”

Hank frowned. “I’m not joking.” He held up more papers. “I ran eight different tests twenty times Charles. The results are the same.” 

Charles wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh into hysterics. Instead, he did the next best thing. 

He fainted. 

TBC


	3. It's a Tumor!!

Before

After Russia

Charles was angry at him. Erik knew because Charles had barely uttered two words to him since they left Russia. Now they were on a train heading to London so they could catch their private flight back to Washington. 

Emma sat beside him, and you’d think someone who was handcuffed as a prisoner would seem more upset about the situation. Erik couldn’t help but to feel prickly by the stupid smirk on her face. Charles sat across from them; hands folded in his lap, watching the scenery go by. Charles wouldn’t look at him. Erik knew this because he’d been trying to catch Charles’ gaze for the past half hour. He fought the urge to cross his arms in front of his chest like a petulant child. He didn’t know why he even cared why Charles’ was upset. He was sure Charles knew he was willing to do anything to get at Sebastian Shaw. 

Erik thought very hard, and he knew Charles heard his thoughts by the way his eyes suddenly slid toward him, his expression angry. 

Erik met his angry gaze defiantly giving in to crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

A sudden flash of hurt showed in Charles’ expression and he quickly looked away and stood. “Excuse me.” He muttered. 

Erik watched him go, wondering if he should follow, but he quickly squashed that idea. Let him be mad. Charles was spoiled enough and he couldn’t always get his way. 

“Trouble in paradise?” 

Erik glared at Emma as her soft voice touched his ears. “Excuse me?”

Emma seemed unbothered by his intimidation. She sighed heavily. “You two are giving me a headache.” She complained. 

Erik just continued to glare down at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “For god’s sake,” She said. “You should probably go after him. If you don’t you’re looking at a sexless life for the next century.” 

Erik’s tensed all over and the words ‘stay out of it’ were on the tip of his tongue, but Charles was making a hasty retreat off of their train car and into the next one. He raised his hand and a metal pole from seat he was sitting in came up and wrapped around Emma’s waist. “Stay put.” He ordered. 

The amusement was back and she smirked. “Aye aye sexless.” 

8

Erik caught up with Charles in four quick strides. He grabbed Charles by the elbow and ushered him into the next empty car, ignoring Charles’ spluttered complaints. Erik loosened his grip, but didn’t let go. He was so frustrated and confused by Charles’ anger at him. Frustrated because he cared that Charles was angry at him and confused because he didn’t understand why. 

Both men stared at each other, their expressions guarded. 

“What is it?” Erik asked finally. 

Charles shook his head with a huff. “You mean you don’t know?” 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not a mind reader Charles.” 

Charles paced in the small space between them. “How could you run off like that?” He exploded. “You could’ve gotten hurt or worse!”

Erik lowered his arms and balled his fist. “But I wasn’t hurt. As you can see, I’m in perfect health.” 

Charles glared him, hearing the condescending tone for what it was. “Erik you--the things you did to those soldiers-“ 

The train suddenly picked up speed and Erik could feel the metal all of around him. He could feel the wheels of the train chugging along. His was quickly becoming agitated and the meal was doing nothing to calm him. He grinded his teeth together and the train’s speed suddenly picked up with a jolt so hard Charles stumbled forward. 

“I’ve done worse things to other men. Really Charles, what did you think we were there for? To have a cup of tea with them? The CIA carried guns with them. I swear you are so naïve sometimes!” Erik knew the moment the words came out of his mouth he had said the wrong thing. 

Something dangerous passed across Charles’ face before his expression turned shuttered and cold. He snapped his mouth shut. “Fine.” He turned to go. 

Unexplained fear suddenly gripped Erik’s heart and he reached for Charles, grabbing his arm in a crush grip. “Don’t walk away from me.” 

Charles wrenched his arm away. “I have nothing more to say Erik.” 

Erik noticed for the first time that the other man was breathing hard, his face flushed. “Charles?” 

Charles looked at him. “You could’ve-“ He trailed off and looked away, swallowing deeply. 

Now Erik was really confused. “I could’ve what?” He asked calmly. “I don’t understand Charles. “

Charles was well onto his way to turning beet red as he exploded. “You could’ve died!” He stepped closer as he continued more quietly. “I could’ve lost you.” 

Erik blinked. Then he blinked again. Oh. 

Charles was shaking his head with a sad smile. “The end doesn’t always justify the means my friend.” 

Erik could only stare. Charles was worried about him. It was a new feeling. For the longest time he only had to worry about himself. He was once again reminded of what Charles said: ‘You are not alone.’ The shocking feeling was so pure, so real that Erik nearly staggered. 

“Charles,” Erik whispered. “I’m sorry I worried you.” 

Erik watched as Charles’s whole body relaxed from such simple words. He didn’t fight the urge to pull Charles close. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. 

Charles tightened his arms around the taller man. “Please try to not do that again.”

Erik trembled as he tightened his hold on Charles, the enormity of what was slowly happening between them hitting him again. “I’ll try.” 

88

“Charles?”

“Charles?” 

Something hot, large, and fuzzy was gently patting Charles’s face. “Charles?”

Charles’ eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Hank who was standing over him, hand poised over his cheek. Charles was lying on an exam table he noticed. Charles raised his hand to his head as he also noted how sore it felt. “Nghh.” He said. 

Hank lowered his hand and moved closer. “Charles, are you alright?” He asked anxiously. 

Charles slowly sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the table as he did. “What happened?” he asked rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. 

Hank hovered anxiously beside him. “You fainted.” 

“Fainted?” Charles repeated with a shake of his head. “That’s strange. I also had the strangest dream where you told me I was with child.” Charles chuckled as he glanced at Hank who was watching him with a worried expression. “Hank,” Charles said calmly. “why are you looking at me like that?” 

Hank scratched his head. “Charles, that wasn’t a dream. You’re really pregnant. I mean I’m not a medical doctor, but the tests are clear. I even measured the size of your stomach and-“ 

“Cancer!” Charles cut in suddenly. He glanced at Hank. “A tumor. It has to be.” 

Hank laughed a bit. “Charles, I assure it’s not cancer. I checked for that too.” Hank looked confused for a long moment. “You can’t be serious Charles. I mean I’m a furry blue monster. Sean has a sonic scream. Alex can shoot laser beams from his body. Charles, you can read minds and much more! Why is it so difficult for you to accept you can be pregnant?” 

“Because I’m a man!” Charles shouted. He brought his hands up to his hair in a nervous gesture he hadn’t used since he was a child. 

“Yes,” Hank agreed. “You are one hundred percent male, but you are also a mutant.” 

Charles felt as though he were going to faint again. 

“Now I have a few theories about how you’re able to even carry a fetus. Perhaps you have a similar organ to that of the uterus. Of course we won’t know unless we get some x-rays done. Charles, this is amazing!” Hank burst out again. 

Charles rubbed his hands against his face and hopped off of the table. “I need to be alone.” He muttered. He quickly walked toward the exit. “Tell no one of this.” He said quietly. 

Charles quickly made his way down the hall, up the long flight of stairs and into his bedroom in record time. He slammed his door closed and leaned against it, panting heavily. He couldn’t be pregnant. He couldn’t be! 

Charles moved one finger toward his temple and the other toward his stomach. There was…something. No thoughts. No perception or judgment, but something. It was a mind forming; a brain, nearly to completion. Charles gasped in amazement. He’d never touched a mind that was literally developing before. He slowly lowered both hands as he came to the realization that yes, he was pregnant. 

Charles glanced at his bed, longing to go into a nice round of pillow crying, but fought against it. Crying would do nothing to solve his problems right now. He was pregnant and the father of his child has abandoned him for maybe world domination. Charles laughed. He laughed so hard until his stomach ached and tears sprung to his eyes. 

888 

This was the Brotherhood’s third recruitment meeting and so far they’ve been unsuccessful with getting other mutants to join their cause; Unsuccessful being an understatement of course. Today’s “meeting” wasn’t really a meeting at all so much as him speaking, trying to convince Dr. Manuel De La Rocha, a young mutant doctor in his late twenties. 

Erik could feel the man’s eyes on him as he spoke passionately about their brotherhood and the revolution to come. Once he was finished, it was needless to say that Dr. De La Rocha didn’t look impressed. 

“I’m sorry, but I must respectfully decline your invitation.”

Erik nodded, unsurprised. “Do you mind me asking why?” 

He folded his hands in front of him as he answered seriously. “I am doctor. I took an oath to save lives not destroy them.” 

“You’d rather live among them?” He asked. 

Manuel raised an eyebrow as he stared at him. “As much as I understand your plight as a mutant, I’d much rather be truthful with myself when it comes to what I want; which is more than I can say about you Mr. Magneto.” 

“Just Magneto.” Erik corrected, his voice tense. He glanced over at the others. “Leave.” He said softly. 

Emma, who looked extremely amused by the whole exchanged smirked. “I’d rather stay and watch this sugar.” 

Erik glared at them. “Leave!”

Emma rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels and left, quietly followed by the others. 

Erik crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the Spanish doctor. “What are you talking about?” 

Dr. De La Rocha sighed. “I am empathic Mr. Magneto. I can sense anyone’s emotions. You are full of pain and anger; not to mention the doubt and guilt. It curls off of you like smoke.” 

Erik swallowed thickly. He was found out then. He had no response. 

Manuel stood up from his seat and he reached for his coat and gloves. “I must tell you that I’ve encountered many liars and you are lying to yourself.” He smiled sadly as he placed his hat on his head. “Whatever it is you feel you gave up, it’s tearing you apart inside.” He tipped his hat to Erik as he moved toward the door. “Good day, sir.” He opened the door and Erik watched as the others, all except Emma, scrambled away from the door. Manuel tipped his head at Emma and made his way toward the exit. 

Erik glared at Emma as she stood in the doorway a knowing smirk on her face. “Well,” she said. “that was successful.” 

If Erik’s abilities included glaring at someone so hard they literally dropped dead, Emma wouldn’t be alive right now. “Move!” he growled, stalking into the hallway, and the rest of the brotherhood scattered like roaches. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments!


	4. It's really not a Tumor

Chapter 4

Before

Westchester

“And this is your bedroom.” 

Erik followed Charles further into his bedroom, taking in all of the finery. “Nice.” He said and Charles beamed at him, obviously pleased that Erik was pleased. “And where is your room exactly?” 

“Well,” Charles answered as he stepped into Erik’s personal space. “It just so happens that my room is directly across from yours.” 

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist. “Are you trying to take advantage of me?” 

Charles grinned at him. “Only if you want me to my friend.” 

Erik rolled his eyes with a small grin. God they were cheesy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He leaned down for a chaste kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one. 

“Mmm.” Charles hummed as he pulled Erik closer. 

Erik tightened his hold around Charles with a low groan. The past few days had been hectic and Erik hadn’t had any time alone with Charles. He stepped forward, silently urging Charles to step backward. 

“Wait.” Charles mumbled, pulling away from Erik’s lips. “Someone is-Oh.” Erik nibbled on his ear. “Someone’s coming.” 

Erik lifted his hand and the bedroom door slammed closed. “Problem solved.” He said as he crowded Charles onto the bed. Charles landed on his back with a small gasp of surprise. Erik followed, straddling Charles’ waist as he did. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Charles, sucking hard on his tongue as the smaller man gripped his shoulders. 

Charles pulled away with a moan. “Wait.” He whispered. “We can’t.” His face was flushed red, blue eyes dark with clear desire. “Someone’s coming.” 

Erik frowned. “I don’t care.” He said, moving to capture Charles’s mouth again. 

Charles let himself be kissed once before gently holding Erik back from his attack. “I’d rather not be heard having loud sex- and please do not suggest I use telepathy to distract them.” Charles said when Erik opened his mouth to suggest just that. He smiled slyly as he continued. “You know it’s quite difficult for me to focus on that when we’re together.” 

Erik grinned at that, but it faded when he heard Moira’s soft voice call for Charles. He glared at the closed bedroom door before looking back down at Charles’s sorry expression. “No.” 

Charles slowly smiled as he caressed the side of Erik’s face. “Tonight,” He said. “I promise.” 

Erik rolled off of Charles, muttering in German about meddling female CIA agents. He watched as Charles rolled off of the bed and fixed his sweater, trying and failing to look presentable. Erik rolled his eyes. “Tonight.” 

Charles nodded once before opening the bedroom door. “Moira?” He called as he shut the door behind him. 

Erik stared up at the ceiling wondering if Charles will let him skip dinner and instead count down the time until he could be alone with him again. 

8

“Sean why don’t you try chewing with your mouth closed?” Alex asked and everyone except Erik laughed. 

Charles made him come to dinner which resulted in Erik having to sit awkwardly through an hour of noisy young adults while having to watch Charles from across the table have a conversation with Moira. He frowned as he brought the fork full of spaghetti to his lips. He could barely taste it. 

‘You are glaring at us my friend.’ Charles said in his mind. 

Erik looked away from them with a deep frown. ‘I am not.’ He thought back. ‘Why does she keep looking at you like that?’ He looked back over at Charles who was watching him with an amused smile. 

Charles’ amused smile turned into an outright grin. ‘Oh, Erik.’ 

Erik rolled his eyes. ‘Oh shut up.’ He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. Okay, he’s had his fill of being social. He stood up and everyone turned to look at him. 

“You’re going?” Raven asked with a small pout. “We were about to have dessert.” 

“I’m exhausted.” Erik said with a small wave. He avoided looking at Charles as he left the dining room, but he could feel Charles’ eyes on him the entire time. 

8

Erik found Charles three hours later lying face down on his bed, snoring softly. He had one shoe off and the other was somehow hanging on by his toe. Erik snorted to himself as he realized Charles fell asleep in the middle of taking his shoes off. Erik moved toward the bed and leaned down, reaching for Charles’ foot. He slipped his shoe off, unsurprised when Charles didn’t wake up. Erik figured it was a luxury of the rich to sleep undisturbed. Erik slipped Charles’ socks off next, pausing when Charles suddenly turned over with a snort. 

Charles sat up on his elbows and blinked blearily down at Erik. “Erik?” He said with a voice hoarse from sleep. “What are you doing down there?” 

Erik reached for Charles’ shoes and put them neatly beside the bed. “I’m taking your socks off.” 

Charles blinked down at him. “Oh.” He collapsed back against the bed. “You’re always so romantic.” He sighed. 

“Tell no one.” Erik said with a small smile. He stood up and moved to undo Charles’ belt. 

Charles ran his hands over his face. “Is this…are we having sex?” He asked sleepily. He lifted his hips as Erik pulled his pants down his legs. 

Erik folded Charles’ pants and placed them into the chair beside the bed. “No Liebe.” He answered softly. “Sit up for me.” 

Charles did as instructed. He dutifully lifted his arms and let Erik drag his cardigan up over his head. Charles fell back against the bed again. “But I promised you sex.” He let himself be rearranged so that he was lying back against the pillows. 

Erik climbed in beside him. “You can barely keep your eyes open.” He pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist. “This is just as good.” 

Charles snuggled against him. “Tomorrow when I wake up; there shall be lots of sex.” 

Erik kissed the back of his neck. “Of course.” Charles was asleep in minutes, snoring softly into his pillow. 

Erik didn’t sleep, instead opting to watch Charles sleep. This was Erik’s favorite thing, lying beside a soft and warm Charles. He rolled his eyes again at his own ridiculous thoughts. If someone had told him just a few weeks ago, he’d go from being alone to having someone like Charles; he probably would have laughed in their face. He felt softness about Charles. A gentleness. A feeling he thought he wasn’t capable of feeling anymore. Charles wanted him. Charles saw the deep dark recesses of his mind and he still wanted him. Erik Lensherr: murderer and monster. 

‘But for how long will this last?’ His traitorous mind whispered. Nothing this good lasted forever. It was the reality of his life. 

Erik swallowed and looked away, suddenly feeling a familiar panic. He knew this won’t last. Nothing this wonderful lasts. Intending to go back to his room, Erik removed his arm from around Charles, pausing in surprise when the man suddenly grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t.” Charles said sleepily. He glanced over his shoulder at Erik, one eye open. “You’re thinking entirely too loud love.” Charles tugged Erik closer. “Don’t think about leaving again please. How else will we have sex in the morning?”

Erik swallowed the lump he felt rising in his throat. “Charles-“

“Shh.” Charles said softly. “You’re not going anywhere my friend.” He snuggled back against Erik. “Just hold me tighter and don’t let go.” 

Erik did as instructed. He pulled Charles closer and buried his nose in his libe’s soft hair. He closed his eyes and slept. 

88

Now

Erik was in a bad mood. Not his usual sour disposition, but a serious don’t fuck with me I’m in a bad mood kind of mood. Recruitment for The Brotherhood had slowed down immensely due to the fact that they had to pick up and move operations again for the third time. Angel had left their group, leaving them at five members. That was only the beginning of his irritation. The abandoned hotel that was to be their headquarters was currently full of rats and other vermin. Usually, Erik wouldn’t be bothered by such things as he was used to living in these types of accommodations, but it was bothering him and he had a sneaking suspicion it was the short time he spent living in luxury at Charles’ mansion that spoiled him so. 

Thinking on Charles had brought on that familiar ache which in turn made him curse himself for his weakness. To top that off Emma couldn’t stop shooting him knowing looks and Raven wouldn’t stop crying and shooting him pitying looks filled with guilt. Azzazel is always too happy to bring Raven comfort and that makes Erik think Charles wouldn’t approve. 

Janos, Erik realized has not uttered a word since he joined the brotherhood and Erik had a sneaking suspicion he was doing it on purpose. 

“Did you even hear a word I said?” 

Erik glanced at Emma with a deep frown. “What?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Mystique keeps crying.” 

Erik blinked at her. 

Emma sighed heavily. “She wants to go home.” 

Erik’s frown deepened. “She made her choice.” 

“And she regrets it.” Emma explained. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Don’t tell me you know nothing about regrets.” 

The topic was beyond a sore spot for Erik and if looks could kill Emma would be dead on the spot. “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t.” Emma answered defensively. “I’m just tired of hearing her sobbing. “ She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Well you can at least talk to her. She keeps me up at night.” With that she turned and walked away from him. 

Erik glared hard at Emma’s back as she made her way upstairs. 

“And stop glaring at me!” 

Something dripped onto Erik’s hand and he glanced up, frowning when he noticed the water damage on the ceiling. Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling cracked and fell beside his foot. He ran a hand over his face. This isn’t working.

“This isn’t working.” He whispered out loud. This idea. The brotherhood. It wasn’t working. It wasn’t working because his heart wasn’t in it, and Erik could readily admit it was all because he was forever changed since meeting Charles Xavier. Erik closed his eyes as the familiar ache that he had come to identify when it came to thinking about Charles. 

Charles. Charles, who loved him, believed in him and wanted to give him everything. His love. A home. A new life. It scared Erik and because of that he ran away from it all instead opting to fall back on his default behavior of anger and hate. 

 

Erik turned and made his way up toward Raven’s room, surprised to see her packing her bags and the rest of the brotherhood standing in her doorway watching her. 

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I suppose this means we’re switching hats loverboy.” 

Erik met Raven’s eyes silently as she nodded her head at him, her eyes hopeful. He closed his eyes and thought. ‘I’m coming Charles.’   
88

Charles was dying. 

Not literally of course, but that’s what it felt like as he emptied out the meager contents of his stomach into the toilet. He was slouched on the floor, panting from the latest round of morning sickness. Last week he’d only been sick once a day at the same time every morning. According to Hank’s measurement of his stomach he’d hit his nine week mark yesterday and it seemed that his morning sickness was taking a turn for the worse. Charles could barely keep anything down. He felt nothing but weak and achy and he was sure he was close to vomiting up his organs next. He moved to stand up and immediately regretted it. 

Nausea immediately hit Charles and he stumbled back onto his knees so he could dry heave again. 

“Charles?” 

Charles wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Hank. He’d forgotten he had another appointment with the scientist.

“Charles?”

“Hank,” he called weakly. “I’m in here.” 

Hank followed Charles’ voice into the bathroom, pausing in the doorway as he took in Charles’ current state. “Charles?” Hank said, sounding anxious. “You look-“ He stepped forward and kneeled down. “You look awful.” 

Charles snorted. “Understatement.” He held up his hand. “Help me up will you?” 

Hank nodded and held out a blue paw, gently pulling Charles to his feet. “Whoa.” He said when Charles swayed forward and leaned heavily against him. Hank wondered if he should carry him back to bed. 

“Don’t you dare try to carry me.” Charles said. He shuffled toward his bed and climbed on top of the covers. He let out a small sigh as he lied back against the pillows. His hands instinctively went to the very tiny bump that was his stomach. 

Hank scratched his head. ”Your morning sickness has gotten worse.” He said. 

Charles shook his head. “It’s not just morning sickness. It’s afternoon sickness and evening too.” Charles complained weakly. 

Hank looked worried. “I read it’s natural for this to peak during your eighth week. Your levels of HCG are increasing exponentially.” 

“What is that smell?” Charles asked suddenly. 

Hank frowned. “I don’t smell anything.”

Charles’ frowned deepened. “Is Sean smoking in the house again?” He tried to sit up, but found he couldn’t. “Please tell him to stop.” Charles knew he was whining, but he couldn’t care. 

“Charles you have to stay hydrated.” Hank urged as he reached for the pitcher of water on the nightstand. 

Charles rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, taking the glass of water handed to him. “I’m sure I’ll vomit this up as well, but bottoms up.” He carefully sipped the water and paused to make sure he wasn’t going to get sick. He quickly finished off the whole glass.

Hank took the empty glass and poured more water. “Please make sure you drink this again in a few minutes.” He placed the glass and pitcher back on the nightstand. “When is the last time you ate anything?” 

“I just vomited up lunch Hank.” Charles answered. Turkey was disgusting coming back up. “I’m so tired.” He closed his eyes. Charles could feel Hank’s gaze on him; he could hear his worried thoughts. 

“Charles, there are things we need to discuss about the next few coming weeks.” Hank glanced at Charles and frowned. “Charles? Charles?”

Charles snored. 

88

“Professor, you’re looking kind of green.” Sean commented. 

Charles looked up from the terrible herbal tea he was trying to keep down. He cleared his throat. “I assure you Sean I’m fine. Really.” 

Alex and Sean both exchanged worried glances and Charles could hear their worried thoughts before they voiced them. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time in Hank’s lab.” Alex commented. 

Charles smiled disarmingly as he took a tiny sip of the tear. “I’ve been trying to get over this virus. Hank’s been running a few tests.” 

Sean and Hank exchanged another worried glance. 

Charles could feel and hear their anxiety and it was giving him a headache. He knew he had to eventually let them know what was going on with him, but he wasn’t quite ready. He was still busy coming to terms with it himself. He finished off his tea and slowly stood from his chair. “I’ll be in with Hank.” 

Sean stood and moved to his side. “Do you want me to help you prof?” 

Charles waved him off. “No. I’m fine.” He grinned and patted Sean’s shoulder. 

Sean watched Charles make a slow exit from the kitchen before looking back at Alex. “He looked like walking death.” 

Alex nodded in agreement. 

888

“Your blood pressure is a little low.” Hank said as he removed the blood pressure cuff from Charles’ arm. 

“Mm.” Charles grunted. 

Hank wrote something down in Charles’ chart as he continued. “You’ve lost 4 pounds since the last time I weighed you. You have to try to start eating a little more.”

“Eating isn’t the problem Hank.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Sean and Alex are becoming suspicious.” 

Hank shrugged. “Well it’s understandable given that you spend a lot of time in here and walk around looking like death.” He removed his glasses. “When is the last time you trained with either of them?” 

Charles shook his head as it had been weeks since he even thought of training. “I have to tell them soon don’t I?” 

 

Hank nodded. “Pretty much yeah.” He answered. “I don’t know what you’re so afraid of Charles we all…“ Hank suddenly trailed off and began sniffing hard. His frowned turned into an angry scowl and he growled low in his throat. 

Charles sat up straight suddenly alarmed by the anger coming from Hank. “Hank?” He said. “What-“ He trailed off and suddenly stood up as he caught the familiar presence on the edge of his mind. “Oh.” He said. “Raven!”

Hank was suddenly gone from his spot with a deep growl. 

Charles sighed to himself as he left the lab at a more leisurely pace. 

88

Maybe having Azazel teleport them right to the front entrance was a bad idea. 

“How dare you show up here?!” 

The scientist was spitting with anger as he glared at all of them. Raven tried to step forward, but he blocked her way with a growl. 

“What’s that’s scream-whoa.” Sean said as he appeared beside Hank. 

Alex glared. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked. 

Raven looked devastated. Emma had switched into diamond form. Azazel and Janos both looked ready for a fight. Erik sighed to himself. 

“Where’s Charles?” Raven asked softly. 

“I’m here.” 

Erik’s eyes widened as Charles stepped outside. He was walking! Standing all on his own two feet.

Hank moved to stand in front of Charles. “Charles we can handle this.” 

Charles shook his head. “I’m fine Hank.” He wrapped his arms around Raven. “Welcome home.” 

The two hugged for a long time. So long that it was a bit awkward that everyone else was standing around watching. Clearly there was some sort of mental communication going on between the two. 

Charles pulled away first, his smile tight and thin. “Why don’t you show everyone to their rooms.” He suggested to Raven. 

“What?!” 

“Professor?”

Erik stared hard at Charles, silently urging his attention. He thought hard about what he had to say, sure that the telepath would hear him.

Charles suddenly glared at him, his face pale. “Stop it. Please.” 

Raven cleared her throat nervously as she glanced over her shoulder. “Let’s go inside.” 

Hank glowered at them as they passed by. Sean and Alex followed them inside, Hank stayed.

Both men stared at each other silently. Erik spoke first.

“You’re walking.” He said softly. 

“Yes.” Charles said. He glanced over his shoulder. “Hank, could you leave us.” 

“Charles-“ 

“I’m fine Hank.” Charles watched as the young scientist turn to go, but not before glaring at Erik with a silent warning. 

“How are you walking?” Erik asked. 

“I’ve healed.” Charles answered. 

“New ability?” Erik asked. 

“Not quite.” 

“Charles.” Erik started, but trailed off when Charles suddenly leaned forward and vomited on his shoes. 

TBC


	5. Barefeet and Sexy Thoughts

Chapter 5

Before

Still Westchester

Charles grinned with pride as Sean landed safely on his feet after flying around with his sonic scream until he couldn’t anymore. It was wonderful to watch a young mutant come fully into his abilities with confidence and pride. Charles could feel Sean’s elation and joy at his success. His shock at how powerful his scream truly was. It was amazing. 

“Whoo!!” Sean screamed as he collapsed onto his back with a high pitched laugh as Charles and Erik jogged toward him. He grinned as Charles leaned down next to him. “That was amazing. Whoo!” He screamed again. 

Charles patted his chest. “That was wonderful Sean, but it’s only just the beginning. With more training I’m sure you’ll be able to bring out the rest of your abilities.” 

Sean suddenly sat up with a hopeful expression. “There’s more?” 

Charles nodded. “Oh yes. There is always more.” He helped Sean up as Hank ambled over. “Why don’t you two call it a day yes?” 

Both boys nodded and Sean reached over and patted Erik on the shoulder with a large grin. “Thanks for the push man!”

Charles hid his amusement at Erik’s discomfort with being touched and thanked. He’d been shocked when Erik suddenly pushed Sean off of the platform and he went plunging to his death. He could feel Sean’s sudden desperation and fear that he was going to die, but those fears helped Sean pull it together and finally let go. 

Erik shrugged. “Sometimes you need the fear of certain death to help you succeed.” 

Charles knew the meaning behind those words and he felt a twinge of sadness as he glanced briefly at the taller man. He nodded at the two. “Go on. Get some rest for the rest of the day.” 

“Thanks Charles.” Hank said as he followed Sean. 

Charles watched them go before glancing at Erik who was staring up at the satellite. “I hope you know how much Sean admires you.” 

Erik glanced at Charles with an amused smile. “For pushing him toward his death?” 

Charles rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto the grass. He patted the empty spot beside him. “Come sit with me?” 

Erik gave him a suspicious glance. “You’re giving me your let’s have a heart to heart look Charles.” Although suspicious, he lowered himself to the ground, stretching out his legs with a sigh. 

Unable to resist, Charles leaned forward and gave Erik a quick chaste kiss. He smiled softly when he pulled away, enjoying the spike of pleasure he felt coming from the other man by such a simple show of affection. “It’s your strength and willpower he admires.” 

Erik clearly didn’t believe what he was saying. Charles reached out for his hand. “It’s why I admire you as well my friend.” 

Erik started in surprise. “You admire me?” he asked flatly. 

Charles nodded. “Oh yes.” He answered. “You determination and drive to achieve what you want amazes me-”Charles trailed off before continuing. “Not to mention your mind.” 

Erik is clearly uncomfortable, but his curiosity seemed to get the better of him as he asked. “What about my mind?” 

Charles licked his lips as he tried to articulate what he thought of Erik’s mind. He’d never touched a mind such as Erik’s. So strong, controlled, and powerful. “Remarkable.” He said softly. 

Projecting extreme discomfort with the topic of conversation, Erik looked away from Charles. 

Charles tilted his head. “You don’t believe me?” 

Erik shook his head with a very tiny smile on his lips. “The problem is that I do.” 

Charles grinned wide and he squeezed Erik’s hand. “Good.” Charles felt like he just won a difficult chess match. “Good.” He repeated. 

Both men were quiet, staring off into the trees beyond. 

“They admire you too you know.” Erik said softly. “You guide them Charles. You help them believe that their abilities are gifts-” He trailed off with a small sigh. 

‘I wish I’d had that.’ The sad unbidden thought touched Charles’ mind. Charles said nothing, merely tightened his hold on the older man’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Erik said softly and Charles knew he was speaking of the memory he pulled from Erik’s mind earlier that day. It was a beautiful memory. So beautiful it brought tears to Charles’ eyes. There  
Were so many other memories and Charles couldn’t wait to unlock them, If Erik gave him permission to. Oh, how Charles hoped he did. 

Charles moved closer so that his leg was pressed up against Erik’s own. His heart ached with a familiar dizzying feeling. “Anytime.” 

888  
Now

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose as Hank checked him over. He could feel the young scientist’s agitation and it was doing nothing to help the situation. He’d gotten dizzy and nearly fainted, but he didn’t as Erik caught him before he fell. 

Erik, now barefoot was currently pacing the expanse of his bedroom as his thoughts changed at rapid pace from panicked to worry about him. Charles shook his head as he ran a hand over his face. 

‘What’s wrong with him…why is he so pale?’ 

Charles was mortified of course; vomiting on the other man’s shoes did nothing to show the strength he was supposed to be known for. He touched the minds of both Sean and Alex in order to make sure they were okay with the sudden changes to their group. He touched Sean’s mind seeing his confusion, but hidden excitement at the knowledge that there may be more mutants joining their cause. He then touched Alex’s mind, unsurprised from the confusion and the boiling anger from what was happening. Charles knew he had to talk to the young mutant sooner rather than later. 

But first, Charles knew he had to deal with the German presence pacing his bedroom like a caged lion. He tried to sit up, but paused when Hank gently pushed him back against the pillows. 

“Charles don’t.” Hank said, glaring at Erik when he tried to move closer. 

Charles sighed. “Hank, I’m fine.” 

Hank shook his head. “No. Your blood pressure is way too low.” He glanced over his shoulder to glare at Erik some more. “I don’t think this added stress is good for your condition.” 

Charles sighed again as he felt Erik’s panic spike through the roof. 

“What condition?” Erik repeated aloud. He moved closer to Charles’s bed only to be stopped by Hank’s large paw. 

“Back off!” Hank growled.

Charles could feel Erik’s anger kick up a few notches and he knew it was going to turn bad really soon. He sat up. “Hank, stop it!” He said firmly. The young scientist lowered his paw with a growl. “Please, leave us alone.” 

Hank looked at Charles as if he’d grown another head. “But professor-“ 

“I’ll be fine.” Charles cut in with a tiny smile. He nodded. “Really.” 

Hank still didn’t look convinced and Charles gave him a little mental reassurance. Hank nodded once before glaring at Erik. “Make sure he drinks some water.” With that he turned to go, closing the door with a quiet click. 

Erik was by Charles’ side in an instant. Charles tensed when the man stepped forward, holding up his hand to stop Erik in his tracks. “Please don’t come closer.” He said softly. 

Resignation flashed across Erik’s face as he paused where he was. “Charles, Hank said you should drink some water.” 

Charles reached for the pitcher and poured himself a glass. He took a small sip, watching the other man warily. Charles could hear the worrying thoughts spring from Erik’s mind and it made his stomach turn with a different kind of pain. 

“Charles, are you sick?” Erik asked softly. 

Charles snorted with a shake of his head. “Oh how I wish I was only sick.” It was the first time he’d said it out loud. Charles had come to terms with this new ability of his, but it didn’t mean he was fully accepting of it yet. “It’s my new ability.” Charles said quietly. “Apparently I have the ability to reproduce.” 

Erik blinked then blinked again; Confusion and anger warring in his mind. “This isn’t the time for joking Charles.” 

Charles’ expression turned cold. “I’m not joking Erik.” He swallowed as he continued more quietly. “I’m pregnant and it’s yours.” Charles winced at how dramatic it all sounded. 

Erik’s eyes flickered down toward his stomach and back up again as his expression flickered between disbelief and amazement. 

The burst of shocking happiness hit Charles like a freight train and he nearly fell back against his pillows.

‘Can’t believe this. A baby. How? My libe. Mine.’ 

“Stop it!” Charles suddenly shouted. “I’m not yours! The only connection we’ll have is this child and nothing more.” Charles is shocked by his own anger and loss of control, and judging from the quick flash of surprise, so is Erik. Charles is glad for this. Glad because he wants Erik to understand that what they had is over. “I apologize for yelling.” He continued calmly, although inside his heart was beating wildly. 

Erik nodded his expression blank. “Okay.” He stepped forward with a frown as he noticed Charles sway back against the bed. “Charles are you-“ He trailed off as Charles rushed into the bathroom. 

Retching up your insides was probably the worst thing Charles had to experience. Even more so now that it was happening more frequently. 

Erik kneeled down beside him and flushed the toilet. “How often does this happen?”

Charles leaned against his arm. “Often enough.” He answered, noting how worried Erik looked. “Hank said its normal. My body is trying to adjust to the hormone increase. “ 

Erik still didn’t look pleased. “Hank is not a medical doctor Charles.” 

“I know that.” Charles said. “But what medical doctor do you know is going to look at me without the end result of me ending up in a lab somewhere?” 

“Come on.” Erik said as he helped Charles up. He helped the younger man back into bed. 

Charles shrugged against Erik’s hold as he ushered him into bed. “I don’t have time for this right now. I must speak to the others.” 

Erik rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket over Charles. “You look like death Charles.” 

Charles struggled to sit up; he could feel Alex’s anger nearly coming to a head. “Erik!” 

Erik pushed him back against the pillows. “Charles, if you get up so help me I will strap you to the bed with metal.” 

Charles rolled his eyes. “I could stop you.” 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “But we both know you wouldn’t.” He fluffed Charles’ pillow. “Besides, we both know you like being tied up.” The statement flew out of Erik’s mouth before he could stop it and both men froze. 

Charles’ felt his face heat up and he knew he had to be ruby red. He looked away from Erik. “Fine.” He relented. 

Erik cleared his throat and nodded once and turned to go. “I’ll be back.” He said over his shoulder. 

Charles silently watched him go with a small frown. He sighed deeply as his bedroom door closed with a quiet click. Charles stared at the ceiling as he slowly tried to process what had just come to pass. His sister Raven was back in his life and for that he was incredibly grateful. However, he wasn’t grateful for Erik’s return. 

Contrary to what the other man thought, he wasn’t happy or willing to let Erik back into his heart. Charles wasn’t going to be hurt. Not again. Charles closed his eyes and pushed every soft affectionate feeling he felt towards Erik into the recesses of his mind. 

Charles had so many other things to worry about. He had to be a leader. He had a school to build and if Erik was here to help him then Charles was going to let him help. Charles touched his stomach. He was going to let Erik help with this too. 

He just wasn’t going to let Erik push anymore sexy thoughts at him. 

TBC


	6. Stupid Erik

Before

Dinner was a quiet affair after watching the president’s speech and the group of young mutants knew exactly what they had to do in two days’ time. Even Charles, who could probably feel everyone’s nervous energy, was quiet. Erik briefly glanced at the young adults in front of him. He wondered if they truly understood what they were getting themselves into. He glanced over at Charles who was barely eating, instead just pushing his food around on his plate. Erik knew Charles was worried and he fought the ridiculous urge to hold the younger mutant’s hand. 

Charles glanced up at him, giving him a reassuring smile before standing up. “Excuse me all, but I have a few things I must get done.” 

Erik watched him go, wanting to follow but fighting the urge because he had a strong feeling that Charles wanted to be alone. Erik sighed heavily and grabbed another roll. “Pass the butter.” 

888

Charles had literally gone missing after he’d left them at dinner. He paced his bedroom and with a frown, lied back against his bed as he realized what he was doing. He knew it was pathetic, but he wanted these last two days before things went to hell spent with Charles. He closed his eyes with a small sigh. ‘Where are you Charles?’ He thought loudly. 

‘Erik, Love?’ 

Erik tensed, reaching out to squeeze the owner of the wrist above his face. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Charles’ amused expression. Charles’ warm hand was gently caressing his cheek. “Charles?” He mumbled.

Charles smiled softly. “Be a dear and let me go? You’re cutting off my circulation.” 

Erik’s eyes moved to his hand that was gripping Charles’ wrist. He immediately let go. “Sorry.” He sat up, watching as Charles rubbed at his wrist. 

“It’s quite alright.” The telepath said with a small grimace. 

Erik stared at Charles with a small frown. “Where were you?” He said, trying to sound casual, but he knew that he failed. 

Charles leaned over to grab Erik’s clothes from the chair beside the desk. “I was preparing something.” 

Erik frowned. “For three hours?” He asked. 

Charles grinned as he tossed him his clothes. “Get dressed. I have a surprise for you.” 

88

Charles held Erik’s hand in a tight grip as he led the way away from the estate and toward the woods, flashlight held tightly in his hand. 

“Just where are you taking me Charles?” He asked for the third time. 

“Patience Erik. We’re almost there.” 

Erik gave a put upon sigh, annoyed that he was even letting Charles lead him anywhere. He’s never led. 

“Ah. Here we are.” Charles announced. 

Erik paused in surprise. It was a tiny blue cottage with white shutters. He watched as Charles opened the door and motioned him inside. “Charles?” 

Charles smiled softly and reached for his hand. “Come on.” He said softly. He pulled him inside and shut the door. Charles moved around him, sliding his jacket off and placing it onto the coat hook beside the door. 

Erik took in his surroundings, noting the small sitting area and kitchenette to the right of him. To the left of him was a lit fireplace, in front of that was a pallet of pillows, sheets and blankets. Charles’ intention was clear. He turned to look at the other man with a small smirk. 

Charles returned the smirk as he reached up for a chaste kiss. “Close your eyes.” 

Erik frowned down at him. “No.” 

Charles rolled his eyes. “Erik.” He said with exasperation. “Humor me.” 

Erik rolled his eyes before closing them. “I’m always humoring you.” He muttered as he listened to Charles move about the room. He tried to not think about peeking as he went to slide one eye open. 

“Don’t peek!” Charles yelled over his shoulder. 

Erik sighed and kept his eyes closed. “I hope you understand how ridiculous and childish this is.” 

“We can all stand to act a little childish now and then.” Charles said, now standing in front of him. “Okay, open them.” 

Erik does as instructed, his frown deepening as he stared down at the tiny cupcake with one lit candle in it. He glanced up at Charles with a confused expression. 

“You my friend are exactly one year older today; So, Happy Birthday!” 

It was his birthday? Erik frowned as he thought of the day’s date and realized that yes, this was the day he was born. 

Charles’ smile dimmed. “I know, this isn’t important to you, but it is important. My friend, you’ve survived thirty-two years of your life and I have to be selfish when I say that I’m glad that it’s happening right here with me.” 

Something strange was happening to Erik’s throat with the way it was tightening up and preventing words to form. His eyes were starting to itch and he blinked down rapidly. No, he didn’t care about his birthday. It wasn’t important to him. It was just another day to him. He hadn’t celebrated a birthday since—since before his life turned to hell. But now, here was Charles holding up a tiny cupcake with one lit candle, ready for him to blow it out. He leaned forward and blew. 

Charles’ smile widened again. “I hope you made a wish.” He swiped his finger through the frosting. 

“Don’t push your…mmmm.” Erik said when Charles suddenly stuck his chocolate frosting finger into his mouth. He moaned even louder when flush red lips followed the finger. Erik wrapped both arms around Charles as the kiss deepened, tongues thrusting against each other and fighting for dominance. 

Erik pulled away first and he reached down for Charles’ sweater. “Arms up.” He instructed softly. 

Charles did as instructed grinning wide as Erik tossed the sweater over his shoulder. He pulled the taller man closer for another kiss. He walked backwards toward their pallet of pillows and blankets. “Come on.” He murmured against Erik’s lips before pulling back to grab the taller man’s polo. He pulled it off in one swift move then reached for the man’s pants. His hands fumbled with the belt buckle and he chuckled as he finally pulled the belt free. He unbuttoned Erik’s pants and watched as they slid to the ground. He licked his lips as Erik stood before him in all of his naked glory. “You are amazing.” 

Erik grinned as he kneeled down on the pallet, pulling Charles down beside him. “You have too many clothes on.” 

88

“Oh god. Fuck Erik!” 

Erik grinned, shark like as his thrusts deepened. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and dripped off of the tip of his nose and onto Charles’ neck. He lifted Charles’ leg over his shoulder, groaning loud as his cock slid even deeper. Erik leaned down to give Charles a dirty kiss, sucking obscenely on his tongue.

“Mmm!” Charles moaned. “Fuck! Erik…harder…I need….please fuck me harder.” 

Erik happily complied, fucking Charles harder, the telepath’s dirty moans spurning him on. He gripped Charles’ hair and pulled, exposing Charles’ sweaty neck to him. He leaned forward and sucked hard. 

Charles’ eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he felt Erik hit that special spot inside of him. His hands slid down Erik’s sweaty back toward his ass and he squeezed. He was so close. So close, as long as Erik didn’t- Charles’ eyes widened. “Erik!” 

Erik slowly lowered Charles’ leg, ignoring the annoyed look his liebe was giving him. “Sorry.” He said, offering chaste kiss. 

“What are you doing?” Charles asked, his voice outraged as Erik slowly eased out of him. He was horribly empty now. He watched as Erik moved to lie on his back. 

“I want to see you.” Erik murmured, smiling softly. “Ride me Liebling.” He grabbed Charles’ hand as he straddled him. 

Charles had only down this one other time with Erik as he was actually too lazy to be on top, but given the way Erik was watching him and the thoughts he was currently sending him, Charles couldn’t complain. He gripped Erik’s cock in his hand and sunk down slowly, letting out a delighted sigh. 

Erik took this time to see Charles. His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead, his ruby lips were swallow and flush from kissing. His cock jutted up hard and swollen against his belly. Erik reached out and stroked, smirking at Charles’ sharp gasp. 

“Don’t stop.” Charles murmured bossy as ever. He rode Erik hard, not bothering to take it slow. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. He gripped Erik’s other wandering hand in his own. He entwined their fingers as he leaned forward. 

Erik met Charles with a thrust of his own hips; he could feel himself start to fall apart. “Charles.” He growled out. 

Charles could feel Erik’s intention and he moaned, bouncing harder on Erik’s cock. “Erik!” He shouted as he came, his cock jerking in the taller man’s hands. 

Erik’s eyes widened as Charles spilled onto his hand. He sat up as he felt himself fall apart and his cock jerking and spilling deep inside Charles. 

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s shoulders as he trembled and rested his forehead against Erik’s own as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” Erik murmured as his hands caressed up Charles’ sides. 

“Mnghfin.” 

Erik chuckled. “Okay.” He kissed Charles’ chin. “Can you move?” 

Charles sighed lazily. “No.” He answered honestly. He could feel Erik softening inside him and he sighed again.

Erik chuckled again. “Charles?” 

“Are you enjoying your birthday?” Charles asked suddenly. He sat back to get a proper look at the older mutant. 

Erik stared into Charles hopeful blue eyes and he gave a half smile. “Yes.” He answered, and it was the truth. He was…happy. Erik tensed with the startling knowledge that he could feel nothing, but pure happiness at this very moment. 

Charles slowly moved off of him so he could lie onto the pile of pillows. He pulled the sheet up over the both of them. Grinning as Erik wrapped his arms around him. “I’m glad you’re happy my friend.” 

Erik didn’t think it possible. He was never happy, always floating between anger and hate. He glanced down at Charles who was watching him with a small smile. “What?” 

Charles sighed heavily. “You have no idea how much you have inside you.” He placed his hand over Erik’s heart. “In here. So much—love.” He caressed the side of Erik’s face. “I wish you could see how I see you.” 

Erik secretly wished the same thing, but being honest with himself, he was scared shitless. 

“I hope you’ll let me show you one day.” Charles said softly. 

Erik sighed as he watched his fingers trace circles on Charles’ wrist. “You say you know everything about me Charles. Yet I barely know much about you. It’s quite unfair.” 

Charles suddenly looked uncomfortable. Erik was unsurprised by this. He knew Charles was uncomfortable with being in the spotlight. Who would be? Looking at someone and knowing their whole life was probably like breathing to Charles. 

Charles looked away from Erik for a moment before sighing heavily. “My father and I used to come here to this very cottage to play a game of chess.” He smiled fondly as he continued. “Father called it our escape from Mother’s crazy time.” He glanced at Erik with a wry smile. “My mother was sometimes insane you see. I didn’t quite get that until after-” He paused before continuing. “Until after he died.” 

Erik’s chest seized. ‘Oh.’ He thought to himself. 

Charles reached for Erik’s hand. He played with his fingers. “I could read anyone’s mind, but I-couldn’t understand how my father was here one minute and gone the next.” 

Erik nodded in understanding.

Charles entwined their fingers. “Mother remarried shortly thereafter. My stepfather Kurt was quite cruel.” 

Erik listened intently as Charles told him of the cruelty he had to endure; the pain of his mother’s alcoholism and blatant neglect. He could feel the familiar rage start to boil and he’s already planning in his head how he could find Charles’ stepfather and make him pay for what he did. 

“Mother died.” Sadness touched Charles’ features. “I always wished we were closer.” 

Erik understood the pain of losing both parents. “I’m sorry Charles.” Erik kissed his hand. “What happened to your stepfather?” 

“He died.” Charles said flatly. “In a fire, and I still feel guilty for being happy about it.” 

“Don’t.” Erik said softly. 

Charles shrugged. “He saved my life.” He said softly. “He despised me. His thoughts always told me so, but he still saved me.” 

Both men were quiet for a long moment, each in their own thoughts. Erik never imagined Charles having this type of childhood. He just seemed so—pure. Untouched. As if he didn’t have a care in the world. Erik felt guilty for assuming so. They had both suffered, and knowing this made Erik understand that they were the same the two of them. 

“Don’t feel guilty love. You couldn’t possibly know, and besides it wasn’t all bad. I had Raven eventually and this place.” He gestured around the cottage. “We would hide here. I would try to teach her how to play chess, but she had no interest. She kept me sane.” Charles frowned at that. “I’ve never told her that. Perhaps I should.” 

Erik sighed. “You should tell her she’s beautiful while you’re at it.” 

Charles frowned. “I suppose I should.”

Erik knew Charles felt exposed now. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

Charles smiled softly. “You’re quite welcome.” He accepted the small kiss given to him before turning on his side, pulling Erik’s arm tight around his waist. “Just hold me tight.” 

88

Now

Erik turned away from Charles’ bedroom door, pausing in surprise when he noticed Hank was there hovering like a mother hen. “He’s not to leave the bed or be disturbed by anyone.” He instructed. He moved around the young scientist, ignoring the glare Alex was shooting his way as he made his way up the stairs. First, he needed to find some shoes and he was pretty sure he had an extra pair in his old room as he hadn’t taken anything when he left. Second, he needed to get Azazel to teleport him to someone he knew could help Charles. 

88

“I can’t believe he had the nerve to show up!” Alex growled as he paced in front of Sean. He pounded his fist into his hand. “I swear if they try anything—“ 

“I don’t think they would.” Sean said with a small shrug. “I mean, Raven is back. We don’t hate her do we?” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “She left us stranded on a beach too!” He glared at Sean. “Why aren’t you upset by this?” 

Sean shrugged. “I don’t see the point. I mean—there hasn’t been any fighting and the professor welcomed them here. The best we can do is trust his judgment.” 

Alex huffed as he sat next to Sean. “I don’t like this.” 

Sean shrugged again. “Well, I’m sure you can just plasma blast anyone who tries anything.” 

Alex smiled at the prospect, but he could still feel his anger ready to boil over any minute. 

88

Dr. Manuel De La Rocha stared at Erik with a small frown. “I’m sorry Mr. Magneto, but my answer is still no.” 

“I need you to help me.” Erik demanded. “Please.” He added as if it were an afterthought. 

88

Charles sighed as he glared at the closed bedroom door. “Hank?” He called. “Hello?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Anyone?” His frown deepened when he realized no one was coming. “Stupid Erik.” 

TBC


	7. Not So Easy

Part 7

Before

“I love you.” 

The words were whispered in Erik’s ear so quietly that he wasn’t sure he had heard them right. He turned to face Charles who was watching him with a soft expression. “What did you say?” 

Charles sighed heavily as he moved to rest his chin on Erik’s chest. “I said I love you.” They were simple words really, but Charles had never actually been in love before. It was a dizzying feeling Charles had felt the moment he felt Erik’s mind in his own. “I love you.” He repeated for the third time, his heart pounding in his chest with the amazing need to make Erik understand this. Charles could already hear the other man’s confused panicked thoughts. 

Charles chuckled lightly at the frightened look on Erik’s face. 

Erik swallowed before he spoke. “Charles- I-mean-I…”

Charles chuckled again as he shook his head. “Oh, Erik.” He said softly. He caressed the older man’s face with his fingers. He already knew how Erik felt. “You don’t have to say them back.” He said with a shrug. “I just- I thought you should know.” He leaned over for a short sweet kiss. “I love you and I’m going to teach you how simple it all is.” 

Erik stared at Charles intensely for a long moment before gently pulling Charles in for another, this time deeper, kiss. 

88

Now

It hadn’t been as simple as Charles thought it was because the next day he lied on the beach, suffering in pain as Erik made the decision to part ways with him. Charles tried not to think about that moment. It seemed a lifetime ago and there was so many changes happening in Charles’ life, but still. It was a difficult thing to forget when Erik seemed to be everywhere he turned, watching him with the same doleful expression he’d been sporting since he arrived back in Charles’ life. Charles worked hard to ignore Erik’s stupid devilishly handsome face, but truth be told, Erik was willful. Just as willful as Charles was, but he wasn’t going to break. 

“This is extraordinary.” Dr. De la Rocha said as he studied Charles’ medical chart. 

Hank nodded in agreement. “Yes. I’ve ran ever test possible to rule out cancerous tumors. The levels of HCG grow exponentially each day. Of course I’ve been unable to see through x-rays due to a safety issue.” 

Dr. De la Rocha nodded. “I’ll need to do a full body workup. A physical, blood tests, and an ultrasound.” 

Hank was surprised by this. “You have an ultrasound machine?” 

Dr. De La Rocha nodded. “One of the first few.” 

Charles sighed to himself, not happy at the prospect of being poked and prodded again. “Thank you for agreeing to help me. I greatly appreciate it Dr. De La Rocha.” 

The doctor nodded. “It’s an honor to be a part of this.” He admitted softly. “I’ll need your red friend to help me collect my things. I also have a few things I’ll need to put in order with my practice while I’m here.” 

Charles nodded as he hopped off of the exam table. “Yes. Well, if we’re all done here I can continue on to my business?” 

Both men nodded distractedly as they were now too busy discussing possible outcomes of the upcoming ultrasound. 

Charles made his way toward the exit, pausing to steel himself against barrage of uncontrolled thoughts all focused on him and his well-being. He glanced up at Erik who had stopped pacing and was now staring at Charles, his expression a mixture of worried and annoyed. 

“You didn’t let me in the exam room.” Erik accused and Charles fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Dr. De la Rocha didn’t want you in the exam room.” Charles explained softly. “Your emotions are—you have to better control yourself Erik.” 

The words seemed to have their desired effect as Charles watched Erik’s expressed seemed to shutter close. He carefully moved around the older man and made his way down the hall, shoving his hands into his pockets in order to hide their trembling. He still felt out of sorts. Still felt a bit nauseous, but he pushed that down. He had business to attend to. It was the first time in weeks he could actually get out of bed without the feeling of wanting to faint and he had to get things done. He made his way downstairs, surprised at how quiet it was. He gently brushed the mind of the others, pausing in surprise as he realized they were on the front lawn of the house. 

88

Charles felt a moment of alarm as he watched Alex shoot a blast of plasma toward Azazel who easily evaded the attack, and teleported behind Alex who quickly turned and shot a small blast of plasma. Charles could feel Alex’s aggression and anger, but he could also feel Alex’s control. Charles felt a burst of pride for his young mutant. 

“They’re sparring.” 

Charles’ gaze fell on Emma who was watching the fight with mild interest. “Ms. Frost.” He greeted. “Hello.” Charles watched as she merely inclined her head and turned to watch the fight. Charles took his time to look at her. She had on a simple white dress; her hair was pulled back in a severe bun. She was flawless and stunning, and also one of the strongest mutants he’s ever encountered. 

“I heard you are going to build a school for mutants.” She said without looking at him. 

Charles tilted his head, wondering how it was she found out. 

She glanced briefly at him. “The red headed boy, Sean told me.” 

Charles nodded. “He’s very excited you all are here.” 

She snorted. “He certainly doesn’t know how to hold a grudge.” She nodded at Alex. “Not like him.” 

Charles watched as Alex swung at Azazel. “Yes, well. It takes time.” He took a deep breath. “I was hoping you all wouldn’t mind helping me build up this school that is.” 

Emma stared at him, her expression amused. “Why would I help you?” 

Charles was quiet for a long moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Because, there are hundreds of thousands of us out there and I touched their minds. I felt them. Their hopes and dreams; their fears and loneliness. They need a safe place to foster their abilities and to know they don’t have to be ashamed of who they are.” He stopped speaking, shaking his head ruefully at his always impassioned speeches. 

Emma sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I suppose I can help with that.” She murmured and Charles knew he had impressed her. 

“Thank you.” Charles said. 

88

Raven paced the expanse of her bedroom nervously. Charles had mentally informed her that he would like to talk an hour ago. She felt her stomach tingle in apprehension at the prospect of speaking to Charles. They had a lot to talk about. She had a lot of things she wanted to say to Charles. More importantly, she had to apologize. 

She froze as someone knocked on her door. 

“Raven?” Charles’ soft voice called through the door. “May I come in?” He didn’t wait for an answer and Raven nearly had a heart attack as she faced her brother. Yes. They had their tiny reunion earlier in the day, but Raven had been swept up in the emotion of seeing her brother for the first time in weeks. 

She felt her chin quiver and she stepped forward hesitantly. “Charles.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Tears fell from her eyes as Charles wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry Charles.” 

Charles shook his head and he tightened his arms around her. “Shh. It’s okay Raven.” He said softly. “I’ve missed you so.” 

Raven hugged him impossibly tighter. “I’ve missed you too. So much.” 

They pulled away from each other, both smiling wide. There was so much they both had to say to one another, but all they could do was stare for the moment. For years it had just been the two of them against the world. Raven had thought it would always be the two of them, but things had changed so suddenly. “We have a lot to talk about.” She said. 

“Yes.” Charles agreed. “We do.” 

She pulled him over to sit on her bed, she climbed on, sitting Indian style with a small smile. Charles followed her, sliding next to her. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you again Raven.” Charles admitted softly. He remembered touching her mind that day on the beach. Knowing she had made the decision to leave. 

“I didn’t either.” She said. “Charles, I’m so sorry.” She said quietly. The guilt of leaving Charles injured and bleeding on that beach was palpable. 

Charles shook his head. “I know.” He reached for her hand. “I’m not upset that you left Raven. I now understand why you made that choice.” He brushed her pretty red hair from her shoulders. “You’re beautiful.” He said quietly. “I never told you so. I’ve always assumed you understood—I’d only asked you to hide your true form to protect you, but all along I was making you ashamed of who you were. I’m sorry for that.” 

Tears flowed down her cheeks and Charles reached up to wipe them away. “I’m so glad you’re here now; back in my life. We can start over.” 

Raven nodded in agreement. “I’d love that.” 

Charles grinned and told her about his plans to open a school. 

“That’s wonderful Charles!” she said. “How are we going to get students?” She asked. 

“We’d have to rebuild cerebro.” He ran a hand down his face. Charles was beginning to feel winded. Walking around the mansion for as long as he had was starting to remind he his body was still adjusting. “It’s going to take some time, but I know we can do it.” He sighed heavily and began to lie back against the pillows. “I’m sorry Raven, but I’m suddenly exhausted.” 

Raven lied next to him with a small frown. “You do look kind of peaky.” She frowned worriedly at him. “And when we hugged you felt like you’d lost weight.” Her worried expression grew. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself Charles.” 

Charles sighed to himself. How he wished his current weakness was the cause of him not taking care of himself. “Raven, I have something to tell you. About a new ability I have.” 

Raven perked up with interest. “What is it?” 

Charles took her hand and placed It over his stomach. “In about seven and a half months, you’re going to be an aunt.” 

Raven blinked as she stared at her brother who was watching her with a serious expression. “Charles is this—” She trailed off as she really looked at Charles noting his pale face and dark circles for the first time. “Charles.” She repeated. Her fingers flexed on his stomach as her eyes slowly widened. “Oh my god.” She said softly. She shook her head. “How is this possible? You’re a man.” 

He snorted. “You’re also blue,” He said, “and I can read minds.” 

Raven nodded. “Right.” She gently rubbed his belly. “Well, How? I mean I know how but who..” her eyes widened. “Is it Erik’s?” 

Charles froze. “Well how do you know about that?” 

Raven slowly smiled. “Please.” She said with a shake of her head. “I knew the moment you two came back from your first recruitment trip. You both weren’t that great at hiding the smoldering stares you two were giving each other.” 

Charles felt his face heat in embarrassment. 

Raven shrugged. “I was just happy you found someone.” She tilted her head. “You love him huh?” 

“No.” Charles answered quickly, a little too quickly. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not.” He said. “Not anymore.” Even to his own ears he didn’t sound believable. 

Raven sighed and lied her head on his shoulder. “You’re angry at him.” She said softly. “He hurt you. I get that, but he came back. You two are equals Charles. He’s your forever person. I can tell.” 

Charles heart clenched at her words, but he ruthlessly shoved down the feelings that tried to arise. “He hurt me.” He said quietly. He won’t be hurt again. He won’t. Charles always thought love to be easy. Simple, but it was an easy way to be hurt. 

Raven nodded in understanding. “We all hurt each other sometimes, but that doesn't take how you feel about a person away.” 

Charles sighed. “Raven, you don’t understand.” He said his voice getting tired and sleepy. 

Raven understood more than Charles thought she did. “Shh,” she said, “just get some rest.” 

888

“You knocked my brother up.” 

Erik glanced up from the book he was trying to read, but the words kept blurring on the page and he had kept reading the same line over and over. He glanced up at raven who stood in the doorway of the library in all of her blue glory. He slowly closed the book with a sigh. “Excuse me?” 

Raven moved further into the room and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Charles,” she said, “You knocked him up. I’d like to know what your intentions are toward him.” 

“I don’t know why you believe this is any of your business.” Erik said seriously. 

Raven sat across from him. “Do you love him?” 

Erik stayed stubbornly quiet and Raven sighed. 

“You love him.” She said with a shake of her head. “No wonder it didn’t take much convincing for you to come back here.” 

“He won’t have me.” Erik admitted quietly. 

“Yeah.” Raven agreed. “You messed up pretty badly.” 

Erik glared at her and she held up her hands. 

“Sorry.” Raven said. “Charles is a huge grudge holder. But a little advice from me would be to never ever give up.” 

Erik watched her go, her words echoing in his mind. He had chased Shaw around the globe, single-minded in his pursuit for revenge. Never giving up until he reached his goal. It was what he did best. Erik slowly sat back in his chair, a plan formulating in his mind. 

888

Nausea seemed to be the word of the day Charles thought as he sat up in bed. Apparently his blood pressure was somewhat low and he was ordered to stay in bed for the reminder of the day. He was a powerful mutant, but was being defeated by a tiny fetus. 

This was awful. 

There was a brief knock on his door before it swung open. His eyes widened in surprise as Erik walked through, tray in hand. “What are you doing in here?” He asked quietly. It was too early in the morning and he was in no mood for Erik’s emotions or feelings.

Erik didn’t answer right away, instead opting to rest the tray in front of Charles. There was a tall glass of water, tea, a plate of toast, jam, and a small serving of scrambled eggs. Charles recoiled from the smell and his stomach grumble in disagreement. 

“I’ve brought you breakfast.” Erik answered. 

“Obviously,” Charles muttered, “But why?” 

“I know you’ve been getting very sick Charles.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “I made you some mint tea to help settle your stomach. There’s toast. I didn’t add the jam because you should try it dry first since you’re nausea is getting the best of you. I added the eggs encase you were feeling up to it.” 

Charles’ head spun as Erik spoke, his tone flat but sure. “Erik—“ 

“I get it Charles.” Erik cut in flatly. “What we had is now over, but you’re having our baby and I’m going to be here to help you whether you like it or not. Now drink your damn tea and eat your damn breakfast.” 

Charles pursed his lips as he slowly picked up the hot drink. He took a small sip and his eyes closed in pleasure as the taste touched his tongue. He took an even larger sip and was surprised as the cramping in his stomach slowly eased into something more bearable. He placed his tea cup down. “How did you know this would help?” 

Erik shrugged as he looked away. “There were plenty of pregnant women in the ghetto. My mother would bring them mint tea to help with their morning sickness. I would help her make the tea sometimes.” 

Charles tried not to see the image of a young Erik helping his mother prepare tea, but the image flashed in his mind quickly. He was nearly bowled over from the love he felt Erik had for his mother. He took another sip of the special mint tea, knowing what it meant for Erik to share such a thing to him. “Thank you.” He said for both the offered memory and the tea. 

Erik nodded. “You’re welcome.”

TBC


	8. HeartBeat

Part 8

 

**Before**

_Charles tilted his head to get a better look at a sleeping Erik. It was the first time the man had fallen asleep before him and it was a true testament of Erik's trust in him. He sighed happily as his thoughts drifted to the conversation that just took place two hours before. He had shared a part of his childhood that he had long since buried deep within the recesses of his brain; Erik deserved to know and if they were going to be in this together then there should be no secrets between them. Charles sighed happily again the longer he stared at the older man as h felt that familiar dizzying feeling and knew. He was in love. He loved Erik. Charles thought he would never find anyone being what he was, and so he resigned himself to living a bachelor lifestyle, but life had other plans or so it would seem. He saw the first peek of daylight make its way across the small cottage they were in. He should probably go to sleep considering in just a few hours they will be at war against Shaw and possibly the world. He felt Erik began to stir and he started in surprise as he felt Erik' s mind touch his own. He grinned; the older mutant had instinctively reached out to his mind first which said everything Charles needed to know._

_"Liebe?" Erik said with a sleepy voice. "Why are you still awake?"_

_Charles let himself be pulled down onto Erik's chest with small sigh. "I was just thinking." He said._

_"Rest." Erik ordered. "We have a long day ahead of us."_

_'I hope an even longer life.' Charles thought with a smile._

88  
Now

Charles sighed to himself as the last vial of blood was taken from him. He’d been examined for the past two hours, asked numerous questions about his health, his mutation, even about his “physical” relationship with Erik, and god had that been utterly mortifying. Still, The Doctor had been nothing short of professional and oddly gentle with Charles. 

“Your blood pressure is considerably higher than it was yesterday; which is a positive Dr. Xavier.” 

“Wonderful.” Charles said blandly. “And please call me Charles.” 

Manuel sat down onto the stool with a small smile. “You’re not happy about this aren’t you?” 

That was the understatement of the century. Charles looked down at his. “I-“ 

“It’s quite understandable.” Manuel said softly. “Given the situation I mean; as well as your current relationship status with Mr. Lensherr.”

Charles ran a nervous hand through his hair as he laughed dryly, his eyes not holding any humor. 

Manuel smiled as he removed the blood pressure cuff off of his arm. “Although you are still so angry with Mr. Lensherr I must comment on the love you have for one another. It’s a once in a lifetime kind of love. Something I have never felt coming from another person.”

Charles’ carefully constructed expression cracked a bit and he looked away from the doctor. His response was stuck in his throat as the inner turmoil he had been repressing returned full force. 

Dr. De La Rocha nodded to himself as he dropped the subject. “Would you like to hear the baby’s heartbeat?” He asked softly. 

Charles blinked in surprise as he glanced back at the doctor with a slight trepidation. “Uh-heartbeat?” Charles glanced at the door, feeling the presence of the man he had vowed to never forgive. He sighed as he realized this is something Erik would like to be a part of. “I just have to—“ He trailed off and wiggled his fingers toward his temple. 

“Of course.” Manuel said, turning to set up the equipment. 

‘Erik.’ Charles touched the older mutant’s mind. ‘Can you come in here please?’ He ignored the shock coming from the man at the knowledge that Charles’ mind touched his own again. He quickly pulled back, not wanting to see or feel things he shouldn’t. He glanced up as the exam room door swung open and Erik, looking slightly panicked, made his way inside. 

Dr. Manuel turned with a slight smile. “Mr. Lensherr, welcome.” He moved toward Charles and gently pushed him back to lie down. “Charles called you in here because we’re going to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.” 

“Heartbeat?” Erik asked as he made his way toward the exam table. He briefly glanced down at Charles then back at the doctor. “We can do that?” 

“Yes.” Manuel stated. He turned two instruments in his hand. “This is an ultrasound. It uses wave frequencies. It displays a visual of the fetus and lets you hear the heartbeat.” He gently pushed Charles back against the exam table and spread the gown he was wearing apart so that Charles’ stomach was exposed. 

Charles glanced down at his tummy which was only slightly bloated; not much evidence that there was a child growing inside of him. He chanced a glance at Erik who was staring down at his stomach. Charles knew he didn’t have to read the older man’s mind to know he was thinking the same thing. 

“Okay. This is going to be a bit cold.” Dr. Manuel warned as he spread the gel onto Charles’ stomach and placed the probe above his belly button. 

A sound of thundering galloping horses filled the room and Charles could only stare, entranced by the image on the tiny screen in front of him. “I don’t-“ 

“There it is.” Dr. Manuel cut in. “Your baby is only the size of a kumquat, but its heart is developed along with other vital organs. The heartbeat sounds strong.” 

This was real. This was happening. Erik’s presence is strong beside Charles and he wanted to grab his hand, take comfort from the sudden terror he felt. He fought the urge to reach his mind out to the man, but one look at awed expression on his face told him everything he needed to know. 

“It looks as though Charles has a sack that is similar to the womb in a female. The fetus seems to be developing healthily so it looks as though it’s receiving all of its nutrients that it needs. This is amazing.” 

“So everything is okay?” Erik asked and the Doctor nodded. 

Dr. Manuel printed out a picture and switched the machine off. He leaned over and gently cleaned off the gel from Charles stomach. “I’d like to have another check-up in two weeks.” He turned to go. “I’ll let you get dressed.” 

Charles stared at the grainy black and white photo of the fetus growing inside of him. He swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat, letting it slip out of his fingers as Erik reached for the photo himself. He slowly sat up and moved behind the screen to get dressed. 

“We need to talk.” Erik said.

Charles tensed at those words. He slowly closed his eyes as he pulled up his pants up. “About what?” 

“Hank told me you want to re-build cerebro.” 

Charles paused in surprise as he buttoned up his shirt. He hadn’t been expecting that. He slid into his shoes and moved around the screen to face Erik. “Yes?” 

“I saw some of his designs.” Erik said. “I can help.” 

Charles blinked in surprise. He had always wanted this. Erik by his side helping him run this school together. “You want to help?” He asked softly. “Even despite our different viewpoints?” 

Erik shrugged. “I’m here.” He said with a shrug. He kept his expression bland, but Charles could tell he wanted to say more. 

Charles nodded. “Thank you.” He said again. He cleared his throat nervously. It pained him to realize his ease of being around Erik was gone. “You can keep the print out.” 

Erik sighed heavily. “Is this so terrible?” He asked and Charles paused on his way toward the exit. 

“Yes.” He answered, ignoring the hurt that flashed across the older man’s face. “I’m ill prepared for this Erik.” 

“But you aren’t alone.” Erik said. “I know I’m not the person you’d choose to—“ He trailed off and shook his head. “Keep in mind we can’t keep this a secret forever.” He folded the picture and placed it into his pocket, pausing in the doorway. “I’ll prepare you lunch.” He said shortly. 

Charles had no response to what Erik just said to him, too disturbed with the fact that he knew Erik was right. He would grow larger. Keeping this a secret from the rest of the group will be close to impossible. Charles felt his stomach grumble in fear and anticipation of telling the others about his current predicament. Either that or he was extremely hungry. He glared down at his stomach and left the exam room, idly wondering how it was his life turned out this way and also hoping Erik made him more of that delicious Mint tea.

888

Dinner was an interesting affair to say the least. Both Erik and Charles sat at the head of the table. Raven sat beside Charles, which was a comfort. Emma, Janos and Azzazel sat on one side while Sean, Hank, and Alex sat on the other. The tension still remained. The division was quite clear, but Charles hoped they could eventually work together without tension or that he can sit in the room with all of them without forming a massive headache. 

The thoughts of everyone weighed heavily on Charles. 

‘If anyone tries anything,’ Alex though as he stared at Azzazel. ‘I swear I’m going to blast them away. What are you looking at you red freak?’

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose as the rapid thoughts of everyone bombarded him. Usually he could easily block out the thoughts of others, but his current condition was making it difficult. He glanced up as Raven touched his arm. 

“Are you alright Charles?” she asked and Charles gave her a strained smile.

“I’m fine.” He lied. 

Raven nodded, but the look on her face clearly said she didn’t believe him. 

Charles sighed heavily and went back to pinching the bridge of his nose as the voices continued to overwhelm. “Stop it.” He whispered quietly to himself. The voices continued. “Please.” He hissed. “Stop it!” His mind suddenly quieted and Charles glanced up to see everyone staring at him. 

“Charles?” Raven asked and he glanced over at Raven. She looked worried and Charles felt sudden guilt for putting that look on her face. He looked across the table at Erik who suddenly seemed to be taking on the role of a statue. 

“I’m pregnant.” He suddenly blurted out. The rush of words came out of his mouth uncontrollably. His secret was out, but Charles didn’t feel relieved, instead he felt even worse. “Apparently part of  
My mutation allows me to carry a fetus.” Bluntness seemed to be the best possible solution for telling this news. 

Sean laughed, thinking it a joke. Erik and Hank both glared at him and he quickly shut up with a loud “Oh.” 

Charles suddenly felt nauseous and he slowly stood up. “Excuse me.” He said as he exited the dining room at a speed he should be embarrassed about. 

888

Tomato soup tasted awful coming back up one’s throat. Charles rested his head against the toilet seat, an action he was becoming quickly familiar with. Charles idly wondered if he could spend the rest of his pregnancy in the bathroom, but something told him that wouldn’t be allowed. He sat up then slowly stood up when he felt he wasn’t going to get sick again, making his way into the bedroom, unsurprised to see Erik sitting in the seat beside his bed, stirring a cup of tea. He sighed as the wonderful scent of Mint tea touched his nostrils. “Thank you.” He said, accepting the glass of tea Erik offered him. He took a large gulp, sighing when warmth soothed his stomach. He kept his eyes on his cup of tea, too afraid to meet Erik’s eyes which were watching him like a hawk. Charles honestly just wanted to forget about the day. More so he wanted to forget the fact that he heard the baby’s heartbeat. The thought probably sounded terrible, but he did. 

“So,” Erik started and Charles felt himself tense. “How about a game of chess?” 

Charles started in surprise and he found himself nodding in agreement before he could fully think things through. “Yes.” 

TBC


End file.
